


Cleanse

by INMH



Series: hc_bingo fanfiction fills 2019 [7]
Category: Far Cry: New Dawn
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Sexual Content, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-16 16:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19322170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: Cap helps Rush clean up after he’s rescued from the mines.





	Cleanse

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to expand on another kink month prompt. I really did want to write more for Cap and Rush.

“ _Ow._ ”  
  
“Sorry. Too hard?”  
  
“You hit a cut.”  
  
Cap removed the cloth and examined Rush’s back. She lightly pushed some of the suds away and found the small, thin split in his skin. “Sorry.”  
  
“It’s fine. The sting surprised me a bit.”  
  
Cap carefully wiped away the suds around the cut. The skin surrounding it was clean enough anyway.  
  
Rush had come back from the Blacklung Coal Mines dirtier than she’d ever seen him, and they’d been together for nearly fifteen years through all sorts of hell. He was nearly as exhausted and beaten up now as he’d been when he’d met her, beaten to hell and bloody from the chaos that had overtaken Sacramento.  
  
 _He’s a soldier,_ had been Cap’s first thought, upon seeing the fatigues and the rifle slung over his shoulder.  
  
 _He’s hot_ , had been her second one, an embarrassing, stupid thought that she’d only admitted to Rush after he’d gone down on her for the first time a few years after they’d met. (“You really were,” Cap had gasped as his head had bobbed between her legs, “I’ve always loved a man in uniform.”)  
  
And now, on her knees next to him as she helped him clean off, Cap still felt the same way. Even covered in soot and grime and God-knows-what-else, Rush was still the most attractive man in the world to her.  
  
He was also, from the looks of it, the most exhausted man in the world. His shoulders were slumped, his posture was off from the fact that he was trying to avoid putting too much weight on his leg, and in general he just looked like he wanted to pass out for the next decade or so. “How long has it been since you last slept?”  
  
Rush blew out a breath. “Shit. I don’t know- maybe closing in on a day and a half? They worked us like fuckin’ packhorses in that place.”  
  
“I can see that.” Wiping away the dirt revealed a patchwork of lacerations, bruises, and burns. “Did they use a-?”  
  
“Tasers. Or something like them, anyway. Hurt like a mother.”  
  
Cap didn’t doubt it.  
  
The worst of the injuries seemed to be centered on his back. It made sense: When under attack it was natural to shield one’s head and the front of their torso. Cap went about cleaning them, sterilizing and wrapping the injuries as quickly as possible. Rush, to his credit, barely made a sound the whole time: He twitched here and there, and occasionally his breathing hitched, but otherwise he was silent. “Doing okay?”  
  
“Good enough. Just tired.”  
  
“Yeah, I can tell. I’m almost done.” Cap had wrapped the last of the injuries and was checking him over for anything she’d missed. All of them seemed to be covered- the only bit of skin she hadn’t checked yet was under his boxers. Cap gently plucked at the fabric. “Still gotta get under here,” She remarked, a little smile on her lips.  
  
“Hnh. Alright,” Rush grunted. He was out of it enough that he didn’t seem to be getting the hint. He lifted his hips, and Cap wriggled them off. She took the cloth and started wiping down his lower back, his thighs, and then around the front to-  
  
Rush’s eyes popped open.  
  
“ _Oh_.”  
  
“This alright?” Cap asked lightly, eyebrows raised.  
  
“Don’t have to do that if you don’t want,” Rush rumbled, leaning down and bumping his head against hers.  
  
“You seem like you could use it.”  
  
Cap’s grip is gentle as she strokes him, the soap adding sufficient lubrication to make the motions smooth. “Don’t get any in the tip,” Rush muttered.  
  
“What, you think this is my first bathing-related hand-job? You don’t remember Oakland?”  
  
Rush let out a low sound that was both sigh and hum. “Yes, I remember Oakland. Vividly.”  
  
“Good. I worked hard that day- real hard.”  
  
“You did, you did.” Rush tipped forward, pressing his face into her hair. His breath tickled her scalp. “Fuck, Cap, I missed you so much.”  
  
Cap smiled, content. “Missed you too, Rush.”  
   
-End


End file.
